Sex, Red Racer, and Oh the Normal Things
by spazmoid
Summary: Craig did not like the sound of any of punishment, and he knew he had to get out of these handcuffs... Although, the latter looked like it was not happening any time soon before the first.


A groan left Craig Tucker's lips as he arched his back and stretched. He had been unloading boxes all day with boredom as his only companion in the furnished apartment. He had called Clyde to assist him, but his taco-addicted friend was always useless in times like this. The brunet would always find other, better things to do than lifting and unpacking boxes. It was mostly things Kenny and Craig (mostly Craig) had insisted on bringing to Denver when they moved from South Park. Most of them were books and journals he could not bear to part with that he now found himself storing beneath their queensized bed. He gave a final good kick alongside a grunt as it disappeared, the last bit of brown finally gone from his vision. He covered it with the coverlets to make sure it was not seen and smiled his ghost of of a smile in his apathy before wandering to the kitchen to unpack the kitchen paraphernalia. Knowing Kenny, he would probably come in hungry. It would be a predicament if there were no dishes to eat on.

Craig tore off the tape and undid the cardboard flaps with little difficulty. There were not too many dishes to unpack, so this job was small. He pulled out each dish and placed it carefully in its place in his typical indifferent manner, only occasionally misplacing one or two things. He was reaching to rearrange where he had placed a glass cup in the plate cabinet where his keen ears picked up a familiar theme song from the bedroom and he cursed, not caring for the cup he dropped as he ran toward the sound. Broken glass could wait.

Socked feet slid on the carpet as he slid on the floor, Craig did not relax until he was in front of television, Red Racer introduction credits playing in front of eyes. He was instantly enraptured, his indigo eyes focused intently on the screen. He had forgotten all about the boxes the second the children's cartoon began to play. He was lost, slender legs propped on the headboard as he found a comfortable position to sit for the next thirty minutes. Chores? Who had those?

It turnt out it was a Red Racer marathon tribute. Thirty minutes turnt into hours, Craig never moving from his spot on his bed, his sweat pant clad legs were still propped when Kenny got off from work, the blond having found a job immediately with his amiable personality. Craig, however, was having a bit tougher luck. Smart the apathetic young man was, but as most put it in lack of another word Craig was an "asshole." Kenny was trying to train him in the personality apartment, but somehow it always ended up with him getting a middle finger to the face.

It figured.

Kenny always could shut him up although, all it took was simple lick to that favourite finger and the typically deadpanned man would become redfaced and flustered. It was amusing and attractive. He could never get enough of breaking down the features of the mask the man wore on a daily basis. He chuckled to himself just thinking about it, unbuttoning his coat and discarding it carelessly on a box. Speaking of which, where was Craig? Kenny had thought the other was supposed to be unpacking while he was at work. At least that was what Craig had texted him with the (lame) excuse of why he had yet to get a job rather than blaming his rude personality.

A frown replaced the smile on Kenny's lips as he went on a search for the noirette who was supposed to be unpacking the cardboard boxes. He went to the kitchen first, thinking maybe Craig was having a snack. Kenny knew he would if he was tired from unpacking all these boxes. Instead of finding an indifferent face to greet him with a sandwich to snag, he found glass shards that threatened to slice through his shoes. He weaved around them nearly falling as he caught his balance, his luck much better than when he was a child. If he was younger he would have had at least sliced his head open on a bit of the apparently broken glass cup.

Now Kenny was definitely irritated. Apparently Craig had not only abandoned the one thing he said he was going to do, but he also had dropped a glass in the kitchen and left the shattered remants here forgotten. The blond sighed, bending down to pick them up and toss them away before searching again. There was only one other room in the apartment he had not checked, and from there he could here the low sounds of a television. Of course. Why had he not thought of it before?

A shadow in the doorway caught Craig's lazy attention during a commercial. His eyes darted from the screen and to a mischievously grinning man in the doorway. The grin would be typical if Kenny's eyes were not so exceptionally bright with a hint of something darker behind them. Craig had been dating Kenny for a long time now and he could read those baby blues, and he did not like the look he was being given. He raised a brow as he cleared throat. "McCormick... Do you have something to say? Red Racer is about to start up again," he stated blatantly forcing himself to look away and back to the screen. There was no reason to be uneasy. He could sense the irritation behind Kenny's usual cheery demeanour, but whatever it was Kenny was angry about the blond could get over it. Craig was busy.

Well, Craig was busy until a certain still evilly smiling blond stood directly in front of his view with a determined glint in his eye right when the show had began again. He let out a curse telling Kenny to fuck off, but immediately regretted it on a subconsious level. There was another thing Craig should have learnt when he had been dating Kenny McCormick: the word "fuck" should never be used as a direct confrontation unless Craig was ready for a deflection. It was even worse he used it when Kenny seemed agitated extremely, a twitch in the blond's smile as he suddenly pinned the other down. That dangerous grin was still on his face. "Don't you mean _fuck me _Tucker?" Kenny asked his voice a low whisper, voice barely audible if not for their sudden close proximity brought on by Kenny's own actions. Craig's eyes were slightly wide as he wondered if Kenny was serious.

"You aren't fucking serious... Red Racer is on...," Craig said slowly trying to make up an excuse, anything to get him out of this situation. Unfortunately, the piercing blue eyes he was pinned under as well as the bruising grip on his wrists did not seem to be be easing up. Craig was mentally exasperated. Kenny was serious. Kenny was _fucking _serious. That nervous feeling that had flitted through him earlier returnt full force as Kenny stared and smiled that same smile before lowering his hand as an answer to Craig's question. This time when he lowered down he brought up a pair of handcuffs he had hid behind his back, quickly chaining Craig to the bed before the noirette could jump up and protest.

The metal was cold and bit into his skin, Craig struggling against it and glaring at Kenny as he brought up a hand to grab the blond only to get caught in another cuff. "Tsk. How long have we been dating Craigshine? You're predictable," Kenny taunted as he slapped the other cuff on the bedpost with a click. This locked Craig in place even as he struggled harder. Kenny was sitting on his legs, and this made all his efforts vain attempts that only resulted in rumpling his clothing and knocking off his askewed his hat. He cursed, Kenny only responding with the point of this little game. "You should be punished for not holding up your end of the house. Don't you agree?" His eyes were a dangerous glint as he spoke, and he lessened the force on Craig's legs only to sit in between them instead. Craig did not like the sound of any of punishment, and he knew he had to get out of these handcuffs.

Although, the latter looked like it was not happening any time soon before the first.

Kenny straddled Craig's abdomen and lowered his arousal to Craig's mouth. "First part of the punishment, you have to suck me off," he commanded to the man below him who was staring at him with an angry glare. He might have been deadpanned, but he was not completely expressionless. He could show a bit of irritation. Such as a scowl at the large arousal already threatening to leak precum in his face. He did not want to put that in his mouth. Unfortunately, Kenny's challenging eyes were not leaving him with much of a choice. For all he knew the blond might leave him cuffed here for days with a dildo up his arse for his own sick enjoyment. He sighed, deciding it was in his best interest to just give in. Besides, he had administered a blowjob before, and it was not that hard. Not that he was a sexpert in the field or anything, but he knew what felt good based on the other's reactions.

When Craig hesitantly opened his mouth, Kenny was not so hesitant on pressing inside it. Craig struggled to hold down his gag reflex as Kenny unmercifully went straight to throat. He shot the other a look with daggers for his violet indigo eyes before returning to his duty of using his tongue to lube Kenny's member. He must have been doing his job well because Kenny began moaning, his pants loud signs of a climax. He grabbed fists of Craig's hair and held the other's head to thrust into his mouth, his full arousal hitting the back of the other's throat. Craig struggled against his gag reflex again and felt a burning in the back of his eyes. Kenny was definitely pulling his hair too hard. He only felt release when he tasted salt in the back of his throat, somehow forcing himself to swallow it with a grimace ghosting his features as consequence. "Weak..."

Kenny had the nerve to smile. Sadistic bastard. Craig wanted to know how he was still aroused. Then again, it seemed he had became so too since the beginning. He could feel it in the slight heat of his cheeks despite his own denial of this situation. If he admitted to any of this, then he was the masochist in this relationship. A twisted, sick masochist who could not think straight when Kenny McCormick was licking his lips so tantalisingly before stripping off his shirt and discarding it to the side. Come to think of losing clothes... when did Kenny take off Craig's pants?

It was like being tore open, Craig was sure he was bleeding despite how much he had licked Kenny's shaft and entire arousal. The first thrust into his entrance was just that hard. Kenny was unmerciful. Craig wanted to scream or do something, but he found himself unable to do anything other than let out a startled gasp in pain biting his lip. It hurt too much. His legs shook as he wanted to adjust, but Kenny would not allow that. This was "punishment" afterall. Another thrust followed the first, and it was just as rough if not rougher. It beat Craig into the mattress, cutting the metal handcuffs into his wrists. "Fuck! Ugh... Hurts!" Craig panted at the treatment.

Silence came to him through lips meeting his, a bruising kiss that lacked the innocence of their younger days. Then again, when they were young, they had not been too innocent then eithre. Making out behind bathroom doors and in locked janitor closets had led them to this point. Craig had seemed to be be only one who could handle Kenny's high libido despite his stoic appearance and nonchalance toward anything that had to with anything sexual. Kenny thought Craig was a great lay and had grown to love this indifferent asshole who he knew shared this feeling of affection by the way Craig had begun returning the kiss. The indifference was melting away with the heat of the moment as Craig slid his tongue into Kenny's mouth wanting more. All the time he panted obscenties between their mouths, but Kenny translated for what they meant. Craig had a cheating heart that would rarely say what it really meant, its affections hidden in its vulgarities and middle fingers, and the blond did not mind.

Kenny continued to steal the kisses as he reached down and lifted Craig's legs, the one beneath him hissing in protest as they were spread wider before the blond pulled out only to thrust all the way into him again, hitting his prostrate directly. Craig was surprised by how loud the sound that wanted to escape his throat then, he tried to bite it back, but a moaned curse came out all the same as he fisted his nails into his hands. Kenny smirked down at him seeing that he had found what he had been looking for. That face that only he could see when the other had been broken down to wear his heart uncomfortably on his sleeve. He enjoyed seeing his silky hair untamed hair mussed and free of that ridiculous blue poofball chullo that he always insisted on wearing. Craig made him want more. He wanted more of the moans that escaped his throat as he aimed for that part of him again. He wanted to break Craig down so far that he would hear his name on those lips.

Lips who were being bitten by the owner as Kenny went for his neck knowing he would eventually cry out again. His little will he had left was being eaten away by the fingers that were playing with his tired old gamers shirt to get to his sensitive sides. It was being beaten away by each rough thrust into the mattress. He panted as they got harder, his legs going weak. He was practically numb by this point. "Not so rough," he managed to pant only to wince as he felt a rough thrust upward as Kenny lifted his legs higher again and over the other's shoulders.

"That would defeat the point if I did it your way," Kenny said leaning down to lick the other's lips before the other could protest any further. "Now, perhaps you should lower down? We have neighbours remember?" Kenny said with a smirk. "Is this what you really want to give as your first impression?" A flush was already on the other's features, and it darkened at the idea of them knowing that Kenny could fuck him senseless into a mattress. He was cursing again. Curses that were once again devoured with a kiss.

The last kiss seemed to be driving Craig over the edge. He was short of breath, not even struggling against the cuffs anymore as Kenny penetrated him deeper. His hips were no longer on the mattress, just his upper body while Kenny gripped his sides. It hurt, but he somehow enjoyed it without wanting to say it if he could even speak at this point between his pants. Each time, Kenny merely focused on driving him insane, and each time he seemed to be succeeding. Craig gasped as he found his voice somehow. "Fuck punishment. You just wanted to use the handcuffs," he got out before biting his lip as a not so muffled moan escaped. Not sure how he managed to gasp out the words at this point. He could hardly focus on Kenny's reply, the smirk that teased the other's lips as another thrust pressed into him.

The smirk turnt into a grin. Kenny had been caught. "Nothing wrong with that," he said as he revelled in that moan knowing fully well Craig was holding back a climax. Craig's nails were digging into his skin as focus died in a haze, his legs shaking slightly as he grew tighter bringing Kenny to his own climax. They were a collection of pants and final grunts as Kenny tugged out just in time to shoot cum over Craig's rumpled up shirt. The other fell crumpled on the bed and caught his breath before finding a curse to his lips.

"Ugh... I liked this fucking shirt..." Craig said looking in disgust but too tired to even think about attempting to clean it off. He completely blamed Kenny McCormick, and the worst thing was he had completely forgotten about Red Racer. He had probably missed the entire episode during his little "punishment." He wanted to say "Fucking Kenny McCormick," but that would sound wrong at this point. In the end he merely grunted with a slight discontented expression.

Craig was lucky Kenny could read the little things on his typically stoic face.

The cuffs were unlocked and unclicked finally allowing Craig's hands to be freed. Then the thin shirt was tugged off and over Craig's head, disappearing to the side somewhere over the side of the bed. Craig rolled over and tugged his arms toward him facing the end of bed in a listless manner. Kenny pulled a blanket over them with his last bit of energy before collapsing beside Craig wordlessly, a small smile playing on his lips as he moved closer to other wrapping his arms around him. Craig did not resist at all, feeling comfortable as he closed his eyes.

... Slipping into dreams of the only person who could make him forget Red Racer even if it was only for a moment.


End file.
